


I'll be loving you too from your lips to the dirt they lower me down into

by Cefhclwords



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Vague, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: He felt the line of Dele’s shoulders waver and he held onto him tighter, shifted his foot to lay his toes over Dele’s, held the boy's foot steady on the ground with his own and thought, I’ve got you. anywhere in the world, all I know how to do for you is stay, is to be right here.Eric kissed the soft skin three more times and moved to wrap both arms around Dele’s shoulders and pressed them chest to chest.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	I'll be loving you too from your lips to the dirt they lower me down into

**Author's Note:**

> Hi bubbas, written in all the angsty confusion over Dele, kept it kinda vague and I'm not even too sure what this is. Did not go where I thought it would when I started, so enjoy??? haha Idk I would Love to know what you think cuties! ❤️❤️❤️ 
> 
> Title from the song Dirt by Tor Miller

“It’s not going to happen”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say”

“I’m not going anywhere” 

Dele sighed, shoulders restless as he shifted, and Eric’s hands dropped to his shoulders to collect him closer. 

Dele was under the fall of the water from the showerhead, the water splashing out from his shoulders and over Eric’s body. It was hot enough that Eric knew the skin of Dele’s shoulders would be marred pink when they stepped out. 

He bundled him up to his chest, the usually broad line of shoulders felt smaller somehow curled up close to him like this. His heart thumped heavy in his chest and he wondered if Dele could feel it too when they were wrapped up close. 

“But what if I I-“

“Doesn’t matter” Eric said, voice sure. “Doesn’t change a thing” 

“Whatever you’re thinking, it’s not going to happen Del” Eric mumbled, voice low and certain. 

Dele sighed again and Eric’s chest twinged because he wanted his boy to believe him. 

He wanted Dele to understand that he loved him so much and he tripped and fell head first over into love with Dele and there wasn’t anything that was too much to make him happy. 

He needed Dele to know that he was everything, he was all of it, every important thing would always come back home to him. 

“We’re bigger than this now Del. Things can’t always be the same, we know that, so no matter what changes I need you to know I’m not one of those things.” he let out a quiet breath, 

“I’m not looking for a way out. No matter where you go I’m going to be there too, or waiting for you as soon as you come back” Eric whispered. 

Dele nodded and his blink was heavy, the corner of his lips was sinking and Eric predicted the shine of tears in his eyes before they fell hot over his bottom lashline and streaked down Eric’s thumbs. 

Eric bit back a sigh and leant in closer to Dele, ducked his head to make sure he caught his eye before he spoke. 

“It’s you and me, don’t you know that yet?” His voice was hushed and private. 

“I know you do. I love you so much it’s kind of embarrassing Del, I want us always so I’ll always be ready to figure out everything to keep that” Eric licked over his bottom lip quickly, mouth dry with emotion. 

“You Dele, you’re the easy part, you’re the one thing that doesn’t need to be moved, ever and unless you want me gone I’m not going anywhere” 

Dele bowed his head down, the water now running down the sides of his face, dripping from his lashes and the tip of his nose. 

Eric swallowed the lump in his throat. 

The thick steam of the hot shower made the air heavy to breath in and he exhaled through his nose as he leant in to press his lips solid to the warm damp skin of Dele’s forehead.

He felt the line of Dele’s shoulders waver and he held onto him tighter, shifted his foot to lay his toes over Dele’s, held the boy's foot steady on the ground with his own and thought, I’ve got you. anywhere in the world, all I know how to do for you is stay, is to be right here. 

Eric kissed the soft skin three more times and moved to wrap both arms around Dele’s shoulders and pressed them chest to chest.

He trailed his kisses down the side of Dele’s face and thought I love you I love you I love you. Feels the emotion reverberate around warm and true in his chest. More solid than anything, he was filled with the love he had for the boy in his arms. 

Dele nodded, a response to nothing that’s been said out loud and his voice was soft but clear when he spoke. 

“I couldn’t- anything else you know I can always land on my feet. I always have- but the idea of us.” he paused and let out a heavy breath. 

“You scare me so much sometimes cause I don’t know how I’d land if we ever-“ 

Dele stopped there and Eric shook his head. He’d been gifted more steading footing than Dele in his life and he knew the way it left Dele in lurch for the next sure thing. Eric thought about how Dele scared him too, because yes it was easy to admit this would take him apart to lose. 

However, he wished he could give Dele the safety and certainty he saw whenever he looked at them together. He never blamed Dele for the caution but always wished the boy never felt so much worry over them. 

“I understand” Eric breathed, lips tucked to the lobe of Dele’s ear and his hand fell to catch Dele’s left one, pulled it up and landed it to his chest, his thumb rubbing slowly over the back of his knuckles. 

It’s all that Dele needed to hear in that moment because no words can fix that embedded fear, that worry of hurt, a love so big and good that the other side is a disaster that Dele can’t help but think of. 

Eric can’t make it any better by doing anything but showing up every single day for Dele. Of giving him a safe place to land whenever he needed it, of showing Dele that he needed the other boy right back, more than anything. 

Dele smudged a tired kiss to Eric’s collarbone and Eric closed his eyes and hoped he wasn’t making a mistake when he said “how mad would you be if I proposed to you in the shower when you were upset”

The words were soft and thick, curled up in his mixed accent, heavier with his uncertainty of picking the wrong moment. The nervousness that thrummed through his entire body. 

It was silent for a few breaths and the water falling from the shower head was roaring loud like standing inside a hurricane, like a stadium full of anticipating fans. 

“Out of ten?” Dele asked, voice soft and sweet. 

Eric’s face bloomed into a delicate smile and he felt tears sting behind his eyes, hope bloomed fat in his throat like a butterflying unfurling its oversized wings. 

“Yeah, um, yeah out of ten” he breathed and his fingers curled tighter around Dele’s hand, bare of his usual rings which sat on the sink where he’d carefully pulled them off. 

“Oh, well a two then, maybe a three because I’m already crying” he answered his words breathy and honest and taking home in the centre of Eric's chest. 

“Only two out of ten mad?” Eric asked, and felt the tear brimming his bottom lash line, heart tight and firing up. 

“Yeah” Dele confirmed, a shaky nod of his head following just in case Eric hadn’t caught the trembling words. 

Eric moved his arms from Dele’s shoulders, lifted his hand to cup the back of Dele’s head and let out a small breath. 

“I love you” he mumbled 

“I love you” Dele breathed back 

“I’m going to love you forever. And I’ve wanted to look after you from like the third day I met you when you admitted you thought I hated you the first time we met”

“And I’m probably going to want to look after you forever too. You and me Dele? We are the most sure thing I’ve ever know, falling in love with you was the easiest thing”

“Being yours is the best thing I’ve ever done. No one makes me happy like you and when I look at life there’s no version without you in it. You’re my favourite person to see, in any room. I’m so-“ 

Eric’s breath punched out suddenly, flustered by the rush of words he needed to say to Dele to show him how he made him feel. 

He laughed, shaky and tears hidden under his breath. 

“I’m so happy every morning I wake up and see you, it’s like- like nothing else how you make me feel, how you made everything better from the first week of knowing you. I’m so proud of being yours and you being mine, so proud of who you are” 

“You’re everything to me Dele and I want you to know I’m always going to want to be beside you so, if that’s what you want too- Do you think you want to marry me?” 

Eric asked and he pulled back finally, just enough to catch Dele’s eyes with his own. 

Dele’s crying but his smile takes up his face, his brown eyes warm and glowing and Eric’s heart leaped in his chest like it needed to be closer to Dele. 

Eric couldn’t help himself and leant in as his hand slid to cup the side of Dele’s face, kissed over his full smiling cheeks and felt Dele shiver, a hiccuped tears laugh that twisted Eric's stomach. 

“It’s not just cause I’m sad?” Dele whispered and is half joking. 

Eric laughed and shook his head. 

“Of course not, the ring is in our bedroom, I bought it a month and a half ago, our mums are gonna be furious I asked you like this instead of like how I told them I planned to” he breathes back. 

Dele laughed then, something real and honey warm and slung his arms around Eric’s neck with a force that made them stumble further back into the fall of the water from the showerhead. 

“Yeah I’ll be your husband” Dele breathed, leant in to kiss Eric, too much water falling between their lips and made them laugh. 

“Yes, yes yes yes” he breathed over and over as Eric kissed him, their smiles making it hard to match their lips together. 

Eric bursted into happy laughter, gathered Dele close and picked him up into his arms, hand under his bare bum as he walked them out of the shower Dele laughing as Eric struggled to flick the shower off as he stepped out.

“Can't believe you’ve asked me to marry you when you was naked! What will I tell our kids?” Dele huffed and Eric almost dropped him before he made it to their bed and dropped Dele down on it. 

“You were naked too” Eric countered and Dele rolled his eyes.

“That makes it so much worse oh my god” but his chest was flushed with happiness and his smile was blinding. 

“Come here” Dele asked, like Eric was on the other side of the room, not just a reach of his arms away. 

“Can’t propose without a ring” Eric said softly before he turned on his heel and walked to the opposite side of the room, pulled open the top right draw on the dresser that was pressed against the wall. 

Eric knew for a fact that Dele didn’t even know the draws pulled out, the dresser was really just for show, with their walk in robe held all they needed in their room, so it had made the perfect hiding spot. 

Eric pulled at the thin wispy material of a drawstring shoe bag, one that had held a pair of boots in the past, and reached in to pull out the small red leather box with the gold clasp.

Dele shifted nervously on the bed, Eric could hear the brush of skin against sheets, and he smiled, held tighter to the box and drew his thumb over it in a small circle. 

The smile on Eric’s face made his cheeks ache, and he bit into his bottom lip as he turned to face the man on his bed. Dele was sat, naked and flushed, beaming with his legs crossed, hands in his lap. 

He was a gorgeous mixture of bashful and hopeful, giddy and unsure, he was light and warm and Eric wanted to wrap himself up in his boy, let the happiness wrap over them like a warm blanket, like a never ending summer. 

“Come here then” Dele mumbled, and Eric tumbled over his own egar feet, half stumbled before he moved to be in front of Dele, dropped to one knee with the box held in the palm of his hand. 

He caught his boy's eyes, the same warm brown he’d been seeking out for five years. The colour he’d always looked for. 

“You wanna say something?” Dele asked, and Eric nodded, let out a breathy laugh. 

“Yeah, wanna marry me?” he asked and Dele’s eyes shone, he nodded and shifted again, like he couldn't contain his excitement in his frame. Eric wanted to kiss him till he was out of breath. 

“Yeah ok then I guess” Dele shrugged, held his hand out and wriggled his fingers. 

Eric let out a breathy laugh and caught Dele’s hand, tugged it to his mouth and pressed his lips to the first knuckle of his thumb. He never thought he’d love someone's fingers. 

Eric clicked the box open, reached for the thick golden band that had a medium-sized diamond set into it, eight small lines etched in a circle around the diamond almost like a sun. 

Eric took the ring and slid it down the second last finger on his left hand till it was sat just above the knuckle. 

Dele’s eyes dropped to look at the ring, head tilted down as he gazed at it and Eric couldn’t help himself but watch Dele’s face, the way his eyes were glued to it, the childlike excitement in his face, the softness of his gaze. 

The boy looked up and pressed his lips together, eyes wet once more. 

“Good pick?” Eric asked, and Dele nodded before he all but threw himself into Eric’s lap, tucked his face into Eric’s neck and nodded again. 

“It’s gorgeous Eric, I love you so much” He muttered, and Eric’s hand slipped up into Dele’s hair, fingers tangled in the wet curls.

Eric would show him the small two sets of familiar numbers etched on the inside of the ring later, when he felt as though he could let him go for long enough to.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspo of the etching on the ring/diamond not the style of the ring but just the etched-in lines on the front around the diamond 
> 
> https://arborbrunswick.com/products/polygon-garnet-signet-ring?variant=32086987931727¤cy=AUD&gclid=CjwKCAjwq_D7BRADEiwAVMDdHuwBNGbVnZK7Ec9AUW0XHc7CzzaKtUbFtsI9KpxyGueVDPF09eBs5xoCnvIQAvD_BwE


End file.
